Let's get close
by CrimmyMindsTyper
Summary: A twist from my other story. Morgan is not in the BAU! SLASH, or hints at it and the whole team get targeted because of Reid dating the new agent! Morgan/Reid!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is a story I wrote a few weeks ago, whilst I was unable to get on to my profile. It is, however incomplete! I will post a few chapters now and if it is liked, continue? ENJOY! ~CrimmyMindsTyper:)  
_**

**_Chapter 1: New message_**

'Hey, my name is Derek; I found your number on a dating website. You're Spencer right?'

As the young agent's phone vibrated he left it a minute or two before looking at the screen. JJ was close over his shoulder. "Who's that then? Has the DR. found a girl?" Her voice was quiet and teasing. "About that, JJ, I need to tell you something... I, um, I'm g-gay." His head dropped down staring at the now black screen on his lap. "Awe, Spence! Thanks for telling me!" Her sincere voice and light grip reassured him. JJ was his best friend, yeah he was close to the rest of the team, they were like family to him but JJ was always the closest. He had Hotch and Rossi who were the closest male friends he had, Prentiss and Garcia were really close to him too, but he could tell the small blonde woman anything. "Aren't you gonna read the message?" He was broken out of his thoughts by the serious question. "I'm not too keen on texting..." He started to slid the phone back in to his pocket. "Oh no you don't! Get that phone out and reply right now! I'll go distract the girls."

Unlocking the phone he saw the friendly message. This guy doesn't seem too bad; maybe he could give the dude a chance, what was there to lose? 'Hey, yes this is Spencer, sorry if I don't reply a lot, I'm constantly working.' Clicking send and sliding the device out of sight as quick as possible as to not draw attention to himself. As the girls reached him, his pocket vibrated and played a small tune, indicating a text. He tried to shrug it off, but with three girls there, he had no chance! "Who's that then Reid?" Prentiss was the first to voice her thoughts, just as their section chief Hotch walked past, stopping to join the group. "N-no one, j-just wrong number, they, um, messaged me earlier." His blush was deep and the oldest profiler out of five at his desk helped him out "We are going to start holding out for a new profiler, there are few candidates, but they are the best around" his voice strong and controlling as always.

When he was finally alone, Reid pulled out his phone and unlocked it to read the message from Derek 'It's cool man, I'm just heading to an interview, I'll text you when I'm out, hope it goes well.' Oh crap! If only he had checked his phone earlier he would have been able to wish this man good luck! Why did he have to care what the others thought.

As he reached his car he saw a strange man in the car park, a dark skinned man, about the same height as him, more muscular and defiantly straight! Before he turned the key Derek had messages him again. 'Hey man, I think it went well, if it did, I have landed a well good job!' Reid couldn't help but let a small chuckle slid at this. Then realising JJ just in front of his car. She quickly walked up to him and had a questioning look, as if to say "what's so funny?" But she knew her friend and how he didn't always understand her looks so voiced it anyway. "Nothing, just this guy, he's quite funny." JJ patted him lightly and sighed before walking off. 'Hey, sorry I didn't reply before you went in, just as your message came through, everyone came to my desk, I don't want them to know everything about me...'

The next time the youngest agents phone went off it was Hotch explaining how in the morning, they would have a new team member. No more messages from Derek, Reid sighed and went to bed, knowing tomorrow would be hell, talking to this new 'agent Morgan'.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: the interview_**

The computer was coming up with the same types of people no matter where Derek looked. But then, someone new came up. Spencer. He sounded different. Grabbing his phone and typing in the displayed number, he wrote a message saying: 'Hey, my name is Derek, I found your number on a dating website. Your Spencer right?' Clicking send he regretted the whole thing! What if it was the wrong number! Pushing both the phone and the idea to the back of his head Derek got ready for work and a job interview later.

As he arrived at the police station to start work he got a reply 'Hey, yes this is Spencer, sorry if I don't reply a lot, I'm constantly working.' He had to rush to reply, this guy does seem interesting and even better, he seems interested in Derek! The message said: 'no worries Spence, I work a lot too, I won't reply much later anyways, got an interview, wanna be an FBI profiler! Should go well but not gonna get my hopes up!' Before clicking send he re-read the message really quickly! What an ass! He sounded so big headed! He deleted the message completely and realised he needed to leave for the FBI headquarters for his interview! 'It's cool man, I'm just heading to an interview, I'll text you when I'm out, hope it goes well.' That came across much better!

He had the interview with two men, one called Aaron Hotchner and the other slipped his mind. He thought he had aced it! But when he came out he checked his phone. No reply from Spencer. Oh, maybe he wasn't interested. As he was waking through the large FBI car park he saw a young man walking at a similar pace to himself, he looked quite friendly, he wouldn't mind working here. Reaching for his phone as he arrived at his truck he tapped out a quick text to Spencer 'Hey man, I think it went well, if it did, I have landed a well good job!' Locking his phone and driving his quick route to his new place to let his dog out he pulled out his phone once more as he got a reply. 'Hey, sorry I didn't reply before you went in, just as your message came through, everyone came to my desk, I don't want them to know everything about me...' Not quite knowing how to reply, Morgan locked his device and put it away, trying to think of a good reply. Before Derek knew it, he was getting a phone call for SSA Hotchner, saying he got the job and would be working with SSA's Rossi, Prentiss, Jareau and technical analyst Garcia along with DR. Reid. Tomorrow would be a good first day at work without him being aware of why. Forgetting to reply to Spencer.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: The new agent_**

'Hey, sorry I never replied last night, got a phone call about the job and it slipped my mind. It did go as well as I thought!'

The buzzing phone woke the young genius up, just in time before he was late for work. 'Hey, it's cool, I fell asleep pretty early, congratulations on the job! Maybe we should meet up and celebrate?' Clicking send and rushing to get everything ready, Reid ran down to his car and just as he sat in it he got a reply. Crashing down to the seat, he took the phone out and read the message. 'Yeah, that sounds great! But I think my new job means working away a lot. What state do you live in?' This guy sounds like he has a similar job to the genius! 'Great! And I work away a lot too. I live in Virginia, how about you?' With that the young man drove in to work, and managed to get to his desk before checking his phone again. 'Virginia too! Just about to start my first day at my new job, gonna meet my team, sorry if I can't reply.' Reading the message brought a huge smirk to the DR's face. "Is that the mystery funny guy?" JJ's curious voice was just in front of him. "I-I, um, yeah, he lives in Virginia too, and is starting a new job" JJ couldn't help but join her friends smirking as he wrote a quick reply. 'Good luck, I'm sure they'll love you! I know I would love to work with you!'

Just as Derek received the text he was approaching the FBI elevator to go up to meet his new colleagues. 'Thanks man, I'd love to work with you too! Gonna turn my phone off while I meet them, text you later babe.' Crap! Why put babe! You're gonna scare him off! Too late now! Turning his phone off and putting it in his pocket he went up the lift and waited to be greeted by Agent Hotchner once again.

Receiving that text made Reid face light up completely! He turned it so JJ could read and all the two could do was giggle like teenagers. Their laughter was interrupted by Hotch walking in to the bull pen. "BAU, in the conference room now please, the new agent is here!" With that demand the whole team filed in to the round table room and took a seat. "Didn't you say, your 'friend' is just about to start a new job and is coming up to meet the team?" JJ practically whispered to her young friend. The man froze. "Y-yeah, and he, um, lives in Virginia!" Just as Reid finished what he is saying, Hotch enters the room with the dark man he saw last night in the car park. "Everyone, this is agent Morgan, agent Morgan, these are Agents; Rossi, Jareau, Prentiss and DR. Reid." Rossi is the first to step forward "call me Dave, nice to meet you. And this is Garcia." He gestured his hand toward the bubbly blonde who had now entered the room. Everyone went quite for a while until Garcia broke the silence. "Well, aren't you handsome! Common, I'll give you a tour, I may even show you my lair!" Morgan looked slightly concerned so JJ stepped in to help him out "not your lair! Don't worry, she's always like this, call me JJ, and if you go to her lair and aren't back in 10 minutes, we'll come look for you." Wanting to fit in Morgan nodded slightly and turned to the whole group "it's lovely to meet you all, I hope it will be just as good working together. Common then Momma, show me round." They whole team laughed a little apart from Reid, he's trying to get the joke, "I like this one! I'm all for nick names too, we have the Italian Stallion, Boss man, JayJe, Em, and Junior G-man. What do you wanna be called?" Figuring they all knew this woman had multiple nicknames for each of them, he decided to go along with it. "You can chose baby girl" with that the new agent was pulled out of the room and dragged around.

_**A/N: Will post more chapters next time I am on the laptop and not doing course work! Hope you are enjoying this so far! Follow for updates and Review for a message? ~CrimmyMindsTyper:)**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I was asked to post more, so here it is! It works from my phone! Will be able to write more now, many more! Dunno what has happened to the text though... ENJOY!~CrimmyMindsTyper:)

_**Chapter 4: Settle in!**_

**At that point Reid's phone buzzed, as he pulled it out and started to walk out of the way to read the message JJ followed and leaned in to read the message too 'hey, meeting the team went great! Sorry if I scared you earlier by calling you babe, I just feel like I know you so well!' The two shared a look and both realised this couldn't be him! He would have said if he was trying to get in to the FBI! 'Hey, it's fine, I didn't mind. Glad it went well, do you wanna meet for dinner tonight?' After he had sent it Agent Morgan had come back and was alone. JJ quickly walked over to Prentiss who had called her to look at something. "Hey, why did Garcia say she calls you junior G-man?" His voice was seriously confused. Taking a deep breath and sighing Reid opened his mouth to explain "I have an IQ of 187, and eidetic memory so I can read 20,000 words a minute, I remember everything I see and most things I hear, the junior part because I'm the 'baby' of the group, I joined the BAU, when I was 21 and I'm only 25 now." He looked in to the new guys face and he seemed utterly shocked. "WOW! Hold on I thought you had to be 23 to even join the FBI?" Reid nodded in agreement, "Yes, you do, but I was recruited by a man called Jason Gideon who left, he saw me at the academy and managed to get me in to the BAU." Morgan's faces looked slightly more understanding now, "so you didn't just lie about your age? Good to meet you kid! I'm 29, is that blonde your girlfriend? And why do people call her JJ?" Letting a small chuckle slid Reid shook his head "No, I didn't lie about my age, JJ is not my girlfriend, shes dating a cop from another state, we think, and her name is Jennifer Jareau, so we call her JJ for short, it's like on cases we use surnames or nicknames to not give out too many of our personal details and get each others attention quicker because its not likely two people there will be called JJ, but two may be called Jennifer, come on, your desk is opposite mine." The older darker man followed the small lanky guy to two desks and the genius pointed to the break room and other important rooms. He explained they go away on cases a lot, and have their own jet. **

**Excusing himself from conversation as Prentiss came to her desk, next to his Morgan rushed to the bathroom, to check his phone he had got a new message from Spencer. 'I would love to meet for dinner with you! I think we've really hit it off. Could we be counted as a couple?' Just as Morgan got back to the desks, Reid's phone buzzed, "Reid, have you got a girlfriend? You've got a lot of texts lately!" Prentiss teased before JJ came and hit her lightly on the shoulder. "Do you guys always get so included in each others lives?" Morgan had to know what he was getting himself into. "We'll, we are like family on this team, Hotch is like the father, looking out for everyone, giving orders, Garcia is the mother as we all get called her 'precious babies', Rossi is like the uncle/big brother, there when he needs to be and helps Hotch out a lot. Us two girls are like the nosy sisters, Reid is like the baby brother we all try to protect and you can be the big brother we always call on for back up!" JJ finished with a proud smile. Turning to look at Reid, Morgan realised he had gone bright red. "Okay, what's up kid? You look, well..." He cut himself off before he could say the wrong thing. Reid just shook his head in reply, laughing slightly "I'm not a baby ! Seriously! Just because I'm younger then you lot doesn't make me a baby!" All four of them burst out laughing "sorry, Reid! I was only kidding" JJ managed to put out through chuckles. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Click!**

**Looking at his phone, Reid realised he had a message from Derek. Checking no one was over his shoulder he opened his phone and read the words. Smiling like an idiot he tapped out a reply 'we have hit it off really well, and I would class us as a couple.' Before he could finish the message, Garcia came into the bullpen "I am taking everyone out for dinner tonight, to welcome Morgan to the family!" Before he thought about what he was doing Morgan had stood up and was by her side "I, um, I have plans tonight, I'm going out on a date..." His voice trailed off as Garcias eyes turned darker "sorry Chocolate god! But family comes first!" With that she walked off leaving no room for argument. Reid finished his text off with 'I'm so sorry Derek, I can't meet you to tonight, something came up.' Clicking send he got back to work filling in case file after case file until the end of the day. Morgan pulled out his phone a while after it had buzzed, seeing it was from Spencer he read it and felt slightly relieved. 'Don't worry about it babe, I'm getting dragged out. Maybe we could meet after? What's your address? I'll go out then, get changed and then go to yours if you want' **

**Reading the reply Reid smiled widely again. He quickly tapped in his address and told him that was a great idea. He managed to slid his phone away just in time to not have Garcia question him. **

**As they arrived at the restaurant Reid checked his phone and all he got in reply was 'okay, I'll come over to yours in a few hours then, it will be great to finally meet you, you sound amazing!' At that Reid blushed slightly and discarded his phone. **

**After the meal the team said their goodbyes and all left separately. Reid was desperately rushed home and got into some nicer clothes. As he sat on his old leather sofa he looked round hoping his place looked presentable. Just then he heard a knock at the door. Opening it he saw Morgan standing there. Both men looked extremely confused for a moment. "Co-come in" Reid was still confused it hadn't quite clicked with him. "Thanks." Morgan awkwardly stepped in to Reid apartment. As the two walked to the sofa and sat down Reid positioned himself to face the older man slightly. "Morgan, what's your first name?" He sounded really shy but things were starting to add up for him. "Derek, Derek Morgan. Is your name Spencer?" At that Reid gave a small nod and both men started to relax a little and shared a small laugh. "You never told me you were a doctor, you worked with the FBI, or that you had an eidetic memory!" Reid could only reply with a small sigh "you never told me you were going for a job in the FBI!" The two men sat there in a comfortable silence. They were sat on opposite sides of the couch, until Derek slid up close to Spencer, snaked an arm around the small framed and they both leant into one another. Placing a kiss to the brown lock that were resting on his shoulder Morgan looked at the time. "Jesus, Spence, man I gotta go its almost 1 in the morning!" Both men shot to their feet and walked to the front door. "It's crazy, man, the other night when I was coming from the interview I saw you and thought you were defiantly straight, yesterday we spent the whole day together and never even realised who each other were!" **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Unexpected**

**Morgan lent in to give his friend a hug, the two men stood there for a few minutes happily hugging in Reid's hallway. Before, breaking the embrace, Morgan couldn't control himself and pressed a warm kiss to Reid's cheek. A small gasp left the younger mans mouth as the two let go of the embrace, but held on to each others waists. "I should really get going, it's getting late." His voice sounded upset, he wanted to stay but couldn't put that pressure on this beautiful man. "You, um, you could always, you know, stay here tonight." His voice was delicate and gentle, of course he wanted this man to stay over but didn't want to seem too forward. Before the young genius could say anything else, the older darker man had pressed their lips together in an electrifying kiss. They stood in the hallway, hands on each others waists, lips connected, with enough pressure to be firm and strong but light enough not to push either in to anything. **

**Minutes later the two men needed to breath. Between heavy breaths, Morgan managed a reply "I would love to!" With that Reid grabbed his hand and was pulling him towards the bedroom. As soon as thy were in the room, Morgan turned Reid and pushed him against the door before their lips clashed together again. Their groins pressed against each other and small circular motions came pouring out of Derek's hips.**

**As their lips separated, only by a few millimetres, Spencer rushed to say what was on his mind "um, I'll be in the guest bedroom next door, see you in the morning" he was still up against the door with Morgan pressed against him. "Hey, we don't have to do anything your not comfortable with, buuuttt, we may as well share your bed." As he spoke, the darker man was pulling the small body with him away from the door and to the bed. The two men fell on top of the bed, Reid on top of Morgan. "I need to tell you something..." As he spoke the younger man shifted of off the darker man and sat on the bed next to him. Mirroring the action Morgan sat up to. Resting a hand on Reid's he gave it a firm squeeze and his heat ran straight through the younger mans body. "Spence, you can tell me anything! I don't care what it is!" Their eyes locked together and stared straight into each others life, through these small windows. "I, um, I've never been, I've never had, um, I..." Morgan cut him of with another squeeze of his hand. "You're a virgin? And you're uncomfortable going to quick?" Seeing the small body in front of him nod, Derek continued "We'll go at your speed, no pressure Spence, we met yesterday on the phone, today as people, tonight as a couple. I understand if you want to take things slow. At your speed!" **

**With that the darker man found himself being pulled in to another embrace and the two lay there fully clothed in bed. "Well, at the moment I'm not that tired.." As he spoke Spencer was trailing his hands lazily around Morgans body. "Oh, yeah, and what do you want to do?" Derek's voice was slightly teasing and genuine. "I have an idea." His face was full of mischief as he started to take his tie and sweater vest off. The older man laid there and watched until the genius crashed their lips together. Pulling the stronger man up slightly he pulled off the mans shirt, chucking it to the floor. His own following soon after. Trailing his hands down the naked, muscular torso Spencer started to undo the belt buckle. "Spencer, you don't have to, at your speed remember?" At that, the younger looked up. "I know I don't have to, I just really want to." With that Derek's belt, button and zip were undone tugging them down and off, leaving the man in just his boxers. "You're a little over dressed aren't you?" Giving a cheeky grin to show he was kidding, Morgan spoke to Reid. "True..." As he spoke the genius got off the bed and dropped his pants, leaving both men in just their boxers. **

**Climbing back to where he was, Spencer started playing with the out line of Derek's raging hard on. The darker man let out loud, pleasureful moans before he felt the cold fingers slip under his elastic waistband. Pulling them down and releasing the long shaft, Spencer lent down and licked the pre cum covered slit, gently with his tongue. A loud moan left the older mans mouth as this actions was repeated. Spencer then wrapped his lips around the head and happily sucked there for a while. Before too long Derek let out another loud moan as his whole length was engulfed by a warm, wet mouth. Spencer's tongue happily jumping around on the shaft, passing the slit lightly. "Spence. Oh. God. Spencer I'm gonna. Ehhh" as he released Spencer had shoved the tip, right into the back of his throat. Climbing up on to the bed next to Derek spencer laid there silently. He didn't even feel Morgan shifting his weight around until he had hot lips on his with a tongue demanding entry. Which it was allowed. The two tongues were exploring each others mouths, each bump in the teeth, each and every part was explored. Spencer didn't even realise the large hand caressing its way down his body, to his waist band. When he did finally realise the exploring hand it was already wrapping itself around the smaller mans length. A small gasp left his mouth and travelled in to Derek's. pulling away, and sliding down the bed, straight away, Spencer was being deep throated. Moan after moan left his mouth as he had never felt this type of pleasure before. "Derek I'm gonna, DEREK!" His voice was quite and raspy as he spoke whilst unloading into Derek's mouth. Swallowing and leaving the member, Derek pulled both his and Spencer's boxers up, pulled back the blankets and slipped in to bed, with the golden locks of the doctor crashing down on his chest. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry I took a few days to update... Please don't hate me, hate my school for the homework I get! I was gonna post last night... Instead i wrote three more chapters! ENJOY! ~CrimmyMindsTyper:) **

**Chapter 7: The talk**

**When morning came the two well rested agents slowly started to wake up "we need to talk to Hotch..." Spencer's gentle voice pulled the last part of Morgan from his sleep. "How comes?" He sounded very confused. "We'll, there's a rule, you can't date someone in your team unless married or in a relationship before one or both start. Hotch needs to know we got together last night." Both men shifted slightly to be able to see each other. "Well I thought we got together the first night we started talking on the phone. That was before I started with the FBI..." Looking in to the doe eyes, Derek knew the genius was right so he continued "we'll go see him when we get there yeah?" At that he got a nod and pulled out of bed. Spencer was just about to rush out of the room before Derek caught his wrist "and where do you think you're going?" Pulling the younger man in and sticking his tongue straight into the partially opened mouth the two stood there holding each others waists, exploring mouths. "I'm your guest Spencer, I need a shower before work, I don't think I know how to use yours..." His voice trailed off as he was led to the en suite. While Reid's back was turned, Derek lost his boxers and as soon as the younger had the water running, Derek pushed Spencer into the shower and followed. "Derek!" Spencer's high pitch scream was showing how unimpressed he was. "Lighten up Spence" as he spoke he had moved closer to the younger holding his waist. "Saves water this way..." Speaking again, Derek closed the gap pressing the front of their bodies together. **

**When the finally manage to get to work, in Morgans truck, the two walked slowly to the elevator. "We have to act professional! No cheeky glances, nothing!" Spencer was trying to make Derek realise, if the two acted unprofessional one of them would be moved to a different team. "But, I act flirty with Garcia, I would have done with you, and I act like that to anyone my age. Ask my old friends." Giving him a quick glance, Spencer could see how serious Derek was being. "Alright, but we can't just break out of work for personal life, deal?" At that the two arrived in the BAU section. "I'll go tell Hotch we need to talk to him." Derek quickly rushed off dropping a bag at his desk. **

**"How is mystery funny guy?" Spencer heard JJ's voice from his left and turned to see her. "JJ, you know how yesterday we kinda came up with the conclusion, that mystery funny guy wasn't Morgan?" JJ slowly nodded and Reid continued "well we arranged to meet for dinner celebrating his new job then Garcia dragged us out. He told me, that if I gave him my address he would come see me after he got away from being dragged out too. And it was Morgan at my door." JJ's mouth dropped open at that. "You mean. He's gay?" Her voice was low and quite, Spencer happily just nodded. "I need to go catch up with him, we need to tell Hotch, don't say anything, please?" His face was full of despair. "When have I ever told one of your secrets Spence?" With that, she patted her young friend on the back as he walk to Hotchs office.**

**"Agent Morgan, it's only your second day and you already need to talk to me?" As he entered the office he looked quickly over his shoulder and saw Spencer was just coming "actually..." Just as he started to try and explain what he was there for, Spencer had reached the office. "Reid can it wait a minute? Morgan needs to talk to me." As he finished Morgan stepped next to Reid "Actually, Reid and I need to talk to you." Hotch just gave them a look to insist that he carry on. Instead Spencer took over "Hotch, two days ago, the two of us got together, but when he started yesterday, neither of us realised who each other were as we communicated via text. We only realised who each other were last night." At that Hotch had to take a minute to think before replying. "Thank you for informing me agents, as long as any personal maters stay personal you can continue working here. And Morgan on your file it says you charm you colleagues as to how you talk, is that true?" Looking down for a second then back up Morgan nodded "yes, sir, I was always seen as the playful flirtatious type at the police." Hotch have him a stern look but sighed "you may continue that here with whoever you want in our team, but if you make anyone uncomfortable you stop! Agreed?" Morgan just nodded in reply "Hotch, do you mind if we don't tell the team and let them find out?" Reid's voice was shaky but Hotch agreed that it was probably the easiest way. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Lunch**

**As the two men re-entered the bull pen they were greeted by Garcia, who was waiting for Morgan. "I never showed you my lair yesterday Chocolate thunder!" Her voice was slightly stroppy. "Hold on a sec baby girl," stepping closer to Reid he carried on "Catch up with me over lunch yeah?" Nodding slightly at his lover before Morgan got pulled away "later pretty boy!" His voice went straight to Reid and made him go red as he sat at his desk and began to work. **

**"Pretty boy? That's new!" Prentiss had appeared by that point and was helping to turn Reid a darker shade of red. "I have no idea where that came from!" Holding his hands up as a way of mock defence. "How did you get in this morning? Your car isn't down stairs." Reid had to think of a good excuse, then realised, lying to a profiler won't work. "I, um, I got a lift in." He tried to shrug it off as though it didn't even matter. "With who?" At this point Prentiss was well intrigued and wanted answers. "Morgan. My car didn't run, and he gave me a lift." Prentiss looked extremely confused by now. "None of us have his number yet and how does he know where you live?" That was one part Reid never thought through. "He gave me his number and I text him my address asking if he could give me a lift, if I buy him dinner tonight." Morgan and Garcia had returned from the computer lair and joined the two "Who's Reid buying dinner for tonight?" Garcia's bubbly voice echoed around them. "M-Morgan, for giving me a lift in this morning, he gave me his number yesterday, I gave him my address and he gave me a lift this morning. Anything else or can I get on with my work?" At that remark the whole team split into their desks, Morgan being the last to start moving winked down at his partner and placed himself at his desk. **

**As agreed the two men sat at their own desks and talked whilst eating their lunch. However, they couldn't have the intimate chat they were hoping for as Prentiss was opposite, joining in to whatever they say. "Hey, Em, Garcia and me are gonna have lunch in my office do you wanna come?" JJ's voice came from behind the men. Reid turned to see her and she could immediately tell, the two men wanted to talk. "Na, you guys sit here and talk with us." Prentiss was enjoying the conversation with the boys and in her eyes, she wasn't doing anything wrong. "Come on Em! I have something to show you!" Her voice was starting to tease. "Come on Emmmm! Girly lunch! We haven't had one of those yet cuz no one wanted to leave junior G-man!" At that everyone laughed and Prentiss sighed as she packed her lunch up and followed the girls to JJ's office.**

**Pulling his chair over to Reid's desk, Morgan speaks his thoughts out loud. "JJ's nice isn't she? But why did she make the other girls go into her office?" Reid looked up, a little startled to see Morgan that close out of nowhere "JJ is like my best friend. I tell her everything. Apart from you shes the only one on this team who knows I'm gay, she knows about us because I called you funny, she named you the mystery funny guy. When I said it was you she promised she won't tell anyone. Us two are like twins, only a few years apart, we tell each other everything, almost." Morgan took a minute to register what he just said. Sliding even closer and gripping Reid's knee under the table. "JJ knows about us?" The response was a slight nod.**


	9. Chapter 9

**There will be a LEAST one more chapter up tomorrow! Promise! ENJOY! ! ~CRIMMYMINDSTYPER:)**

**Chapter 9: Moragn's place**

**As Prentiss returned to the bull pen, Morgans hand was still on Reid's knee. As she sat down and started her work the men finished their lunch. "Hurry up you two." Scooting back to his desk, Morgan looked over to his friend and laughed. Looking away, Reid tried to start his work "What's so funny?" Prentiss leaned over her desk and whispered to their friend. "Look at his cheek" Morgan glanced before looking back in that direction, following the glance Prentiss to started to laugh. Realising both were laughing at him he looked at them. "What's so funny?" The youngest of the three was utterly confused. "Come here pretty boy," as he spoke Morgan stood up and moved closer to his partner "you, my friend, have sauce on your cheek." By the time he had finished talking Morgan had walked over and given him a napkin. **

**At the end of the day, the whole team walked down to the car park together, and walked along util the got to someone's car. As Hotch, JJ and Rossi reached Morgans truck the two climbed in. "Them two have connected really well, he's already driving Reid home!" Rossi sounded shocked. "They work quite close to each other and Reid's probably helping show Morgan around." Hotch was trying his best to not reveal anything. As they reached Rossi's car he came up with a final conclusion. "I dunno, maybe they know each other outside of work, or something. Reid doesn't get along with new people that easily. " with that he left the car park. Hotch and JJ walked to their cars in silence. **

**"So what's this I heard about you buying me dinner?" Morgan was grinning like the Cheshire Cat as they pulled up next to Reid's battered VW. "I was hoping you would forget about that!" Buzzing the two in he turned round to continue "so what do you want?" By the time they reached Reid's door Morgan had made up his mind "Chinese. I haven't had one in months! I need to go back to mine tonight, why don't you stay over there with me?" As he finished he snaked a long muscular arm around Reid's waist from behind and pulled him backwards, just to be close to his genius. Nuzzling his nose against the small collarbone in front of him, pressing light kisses just on his shoulder blade. The two tried and failed walking through Reid's apartment. Getting fed up of tripping over Morgan let go and instead spun Spencer around, placing one long, firm kiss on to the other set of lips. "Le-let's go" the younger managed to get out between puffs of breath. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! ENJOY! ~CrimmyMindsTyper:) **

**Chapter 10: Baby girl**

**After grabbing a Chinese, the two men headed back to Morgan's apartment. As they reached the door, the older tried to take the bag from Reid, but instead, ripped one of the handles. Laughing and picking up a few containers that fell out Derek showed Spencer into the living room where the put down the bag, and Morgan grabbed a few plates. Just as they started to dish up there was a knock at the door. Slowly walking to it Morgan gestured to his guest to stay put. Opening the door revealed a lovely bubbly lady. "Baby girl? What you doing here? How do you know where I live?" Smiling wildly at her ease of confusing him she replied "hot stuff, you're now registered with the FBI, I know where you live, where your family live and that you have a dog, called Clooney" joining the two in the hallway Spencer froze "y-you have a d-dog?" Looking around to try and find the animal that would surely bark at him. "Yeah, that's why I suggested we have dinner here, I need to let him out actually. Momma, my other question..." Looking up for a minute trying to remember before nodding and replying "I saw you at the Chinese, with someone who had long hair, I thought it was your date from the other night so I was gonna apologise for making you cancel. I didn't realise that it was Reid, so not the person you were going on a date with. Sorry I should get going you're obliviously having a guy night in. Bye!" Waving and starting to turn Garcia slowed down as she finished. "Stay here, we've got plenty of food for one more. Pretty boy owed me dinner, and, well come in." Opening the door wider, Morgan gestured her to enter and she did. When the three were inside and happily eating away, Garcia started up the conversation again. "So, have you reschedule with the girl?" Chuckling slightly Morgan shook his head. "I went to see them afterwards and we sorted things out, they couldn't go either but we were together just it would have been the first time we met in person." Quickly looking over to Reid and winking before carrying on with dinner. **

**When they finished dinner Garcia couldn't hold her question any longer. "When do we get to meet her then? Is she treating you well?" Looking to the smaller framed man and seeing a light nod, Derek turned to Garcia. "You already know them and they are treating me very well." The slightly confused Garcia spoke slowly "Why do you keep saying they? Do I know them? I'm not a profiler but I can tell when people try to hide something." Looking at each other, Reid and Morgan shared a silent conversation and decided to subtle hint it to her. "You've already met them, but you wouldn't realise it was them unless I introduce you, which we could go do right now..." Before he could finish anything Garcia was grabbing his wrist pulling him up. "Let's go! Right now! I wanna meet her!" Stopping on his heels and shaking his wrist free Morgan waited for Reid stood next to him. "Baby girl, hold up," stepping closer to Reid he wrapped a protective arm around his shoulder and continued "This is my boyfriend DR. Spencer Reid, Spence this is my baby girl Garcia. Told you that you knew them." Smiling proudly and looking at his lover as he finished speaking. "NO WAY!" Garcia's high pitch scream making both men flinch before being squeezed in an enormous embrace. **

**As Garcia left she was still slightly shocked. "Garcia, wait, I'll walk you down to your car, I need to talk to you." Rushing to grab his jacket Reid ran to where Garcia was stood at the door. "Be right back" shouting to Morgan as he walked down the corridor. "So boy wonder, what's up?" The two walked casually down to the elevator. "Don't go round and tell people, I mean don't make a huge deal about it or anything. He's the first guy I've met up with who didn't walk away as soon as try realised who they were meeting. We want the team to find out casually, not just going round parading it about. We want people to just find out, if that makes sense." Looking down to his shoes and around the place the entire time he spoke. "You really like him and you don't want to scare him off." Seeing her friends blushing face. "He doesn't look like he's going anywhere. And if he does, he's gonna regret it. Don't worry, you don't want me to tell anyone, I won't." As they reached Garcia's car she pulled him in for a big reassuring hug. "Thanks" with that Garcia got in, and drove off leaving the young genius to go back to Derek alone. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: something she said...**

**As he returned to Derek's the young man was trying to figure out how to re enter, should he knock or walk straight in? As he raised his hand to knock he heard the beautiful strong voice behind him "don't say you were seriously going to knock? What's up pretty boy? You seem stressed." Before Spencer could turn to see his boyfriend, warm arms had already wrapped around his small frame, hot air coming from the older mans mouth and falling on to the exposed neck. "Nothing, just, I'm just tired." Turning the door handle, still holding his lover, he let the two in and guided them to the bedroom, leaving briefly to let Clooney out, before both man and dog returned to the bedroom. Freezing as he saw the animal leap on to the bed, Reid tried to stay calm. "Hold on a minute man, Clooney, Down! Out!" Shutting the door after the dog he continued "sorry, I forgot you don't really get along with dogs, he likes new people but if you don't want him sleeping in here he can have the rest of the apartment." Taking of his shirt and pants Morgan walked over to the bed where Reid was sat, fully clothed. "Baby, what's wrong? You can tell me anything! I won't judge." Sitting as close to his partner as he could, and putting a reassuring arm over the covered shoulder next to him. "I,um, I asked Garcia if she would not just go round telling people we are together, let them find out." Looking anywhere but the strong man next to him. "That's not what's really bothering you, is it?" This question made Spencer rather uncomfortable "W-where's y-your bathroom?" Finally making eye contact the hazel eyes looked lost. "Through that door" was the reply pointing to a door the other side of the room. **

**When Spencer came out he was hoping Derek was asleep. That was all they were. When he came out from the bathroom the bed was empty. "Spence." The voice made him jump slightly as it came front the door to enter the bedroom. "What's wrong, please tell me, I want to cheer you up!" Standing square in front of Spencer Derek was leaving no room for movement or argument. "I-it's just something Garcia said earlier, she didn't mean it in a bad way, it's just kinda made me think about something. She, um, she said 'You really like him and you don't want to scare him off. He doesn't look like he's going anywhere. And if he does, he's gonna regret it. Don't worry, you don't want me to tell anyone, I won't.' It just made me realise how I've never actually got close to anyone before but I didn't want to be left by anyone. You're the first guy that's ever stayed to get to know me, I guess I'm just nervous, like I don't really know what to do or say." Locking their eyes together whilst he spoke, Reid drew Morgan in to what he was feeling. Leaning in and pressing a strong firm kiss against the slightly open lips Derek tried to show Spencer how much he means to him already. "Pretty boy, I am not going anywhere, and I stayed to talk to you because, after we met at work, I was hoping the guy I was gonna meet would be at least half as good as you, you are amazing, funny and I can't find any reason why people would want to walk away from you. When I found out that the genius I met at work was the one that wanted to meet me I was so excited. Spence, you are just awesome in every way. Why would I leave you? Plus I'm kinda scared what Garcia would do to me of I did leave..." Sharing a small chuckle at the end of what was said their eyes were still locked on one another. **

**Out of nowhere, Spencer grabbed Derek's shoulders and walked hims backwards until he fell on to the bed, falling on top of him and kissing him furiously, his tongue breaking through the lips and exploring everywhere possible. Taking a few seconds to understand what was going on, Derek to used his tongue to wander around Spencer's mouth. Lost in the kiss the darker man didn't even realise the hands that were tugging at his boxers. The still fully clothed man yanked down the navy blue briefs and gripped the exposed member, lifting his hips to allow it room to stand. Rubbing slowly up and down the shaft and causing the older man to moan into the other mouth. Picking up his pace Spencer created more pleasure for his partner. **

**Chapter 12 will be a bit late! I re read it the other day and I hate it! I feel horrible for writing it! Thought I would let you know in advance... Apologies! It will be worth it! ~CrimmyMindsTyper:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12: Tease_**_  
_"Ah, Spencer! I'm gonna..." His voice started as a loud moan but died down and trailed off as the pleasure slowed and stopped. Looking at his partner confused the older man looked in to the hazel eyes. "I know, that's why I stopped." As he spoke there was a clear tease in Spencer's mouth. Quickly stripping to just his boxers he climbed into bed leaving Derek laying there, completely confused. Pushing that back he grabbed the small waist and pulled it back against him, hugging his lover from behind. "I see how it is! Night pretty boy!" With that both men almost instantly fell asleep.

When Spencer woke the next morning, he found the bed empty. Sighing lightly to himself he slowly sat up and checked his phone for any alerts. He had one message from Garcia telling him they didn't have a case so far, but to make sure they had their go bags ready. Locking his phone and turning slightly Spencer realised the older man had returned to him, slipped under the covers, Derek was propped up on one hand and he watched the younger mans every move with love filled eyes. "What's up pretty boy?" Morgan asked in a lazy voice followed by a yawn. "No case so far but we've still got to go in anyway." Turning to face his lover as he spoke. It took seconds for Reid to be pulled into another searing kiss, followed by a large embrace, wrapping the two men together. "But, I don't wanna get up, I'm comfy. Say we're sick pretty boy, please?" A small sigh escaped the younger mans lips "I would but then it would look suspicious both of us are sick, and Garcia would end up coming by to take care of us, trust me, a day in bed wouldn't be worth it." Feeling more than hearing the chuckle that came from Morgan, Spencer managed to pull the both of them up and off the bed. "Want a shower pretty boy?" Seeing the nod come from his lover, Morgan led him to the shower and showed him how to turn it on. "Where do you think you're going?" The younger mans voice was slightly teasing as he pulled and the stronger wrists managing to get him in to the shower with him.

When they were finally out of the shower, the two men got ready for work fairly quickly, swirling around one another as if it was a routine.

The car over to the BAU as both men joked about what ever they could. Pulling up the two were grinning and laughing. Looking out of his window Reid saw they had pulled up next to Prentiss who had also just arrived. Unhooking his seatbelt and reaching for the door, Morgan grabbed at his wrist "come here pretty boy." His voice was low as he spoke. "Morgan, Prentiss is literally right there, she doesn't know, come on, I'll make it up to you later." Spencer too spoke low so not to be heard by Emily who was waiting for them to go in to the office with them. As the two reached the bonnet Morgan grinned out his reply "you better Pretty boy." Prentiss glanced quickly between the two. "Okay, why do you call him pretty boy? And what's he gotta do tonight?" Blushing deeply Reid rushed slightly ahead. "I, uh, I'm gonna go catch up with, uh, JJ" turning and calling back to the two. "I call him pretty boy because for a guy he is extremely pretty, plus it makes him blush, which makes it work more, the boy part because you guys all call him the baby of the group and that's the only way I can think of phrasing it friendly. And tonight, I'm not sure, he said something earlier on, in the car, but I dunno now, I just remembered he needs to do something at some point." By the time Morgan had finished his explanation to Prentiss the two had reached their desks and were settling in. "Where is he any way?" Looking to the desk of his lover and realising its empty he gave a curious look towards Emily. "Break room or the lair I think."

When Reid had caught up with JJ the two headed straight for Garcia's lair, without a word. Once they were inside and the door was shut Reid began talking. "Okay, JJ, Garcia, you both know, Prentiss and Rossi are the only ones who don't can we please try and keep it that way a little longer? If everyone knows most of you are bound to make a remark at some point. Please?" Both women shared a glance and nodded in agreement before JJ pulled Reid back to the bull pen.

When all of the team were sat at their desks, they saw Rossi quickly rush into Hotch's office. Before both men emerged in a fluster. "BAU team in the conference room right now! Morgan quickly grab Garcia! This is urgent!" Shooting from his seat and rushing to the lair Morgan got Garcia and the two followed the rest of the team into the room.

"What is it Hotch?" Prentiss was the one to ask what they were all thinking. "Have any of you received mail in blue envelopes lately?" The stern unit chiefs voice had them all thinking quickly. "I, uh, me. But I never got round to reading it, and I think I saw one on Prentiss' desk." All eyes were on the youngest as he spoke. "Go and grab them now please Reid, you to Rossi." As the two men left the room only to return seconds later the others stayed quite trying to silently figure out what was happening. "We are starting to receive threats from outside the FBI, any blue envelopes that appear on your desk or are handed to you get reported straight away." As he finished speaking Rossi and Reid returned with three envelopes. Rossi stepped forward ready to read his out loud.

"Agent Rossi, you think you are so good at what you do but you cannot see what is right in front of you! How good will you think you are when you find out how little your 'Family' trusts you? It's signed *Imegesy Rifory'lotogul!* What does that mean?" The Italian man looked around the group, confusion clear across all their faces.

Prentiss was the next to speak. "Agent Prentiss, you see these men and women as people who love you! You trust them, but they don't trust you! Do they? It's signed the same." The whole group were frowning as she spoke. Then they all slowly turned to face Reid.

"DR. Reid, I don't want to give you any of my attention. I only wrote this for you so you know what is coming. You're a genius? Figure it out! It's signed the same but the letters are all capitals." Forcing the group to grow even more confused.

Hotch walked to the door and gestured to Morgan and Reid to leave the room with him. "Can I talk to you two for a minute please? I need to ask you both a question." Both men nodded before following their boss out of the briefing room and to his office.

Once they were inside, Hotch's demeanour changed to more of a friend than a man of authority. "We need to tell the group about the two of you, I believe that's what this is all about." Glancing between the two agents who stood close together, silently supporting the other.

Morgan nodded as he stepped forward, angling himself to face both men. "That's a good idea, I mean, this guy has sent Reid a message, Rossi and Prentiss too, the two don't know."

All three men nodded and made their way out of Hotch's office and started back to the conference room.

A/N: Chapter 13 will be up by next week, promise. Need to write the whole thing... Hope you enjoyed this one... I don't like being mean to Reid! He is too adorable! ~CrimmyMindsTyper:)


	13. Chapter 13

**1 chap 13**

**Re-entering the conference room brought all eyes to the three agents. Confusion spread across them all. "Reid and Morgan have something they need to tell you. It is probably why we have received these messages." As he finished speaking, Hotch sat down and looked up at the only two standing like everyone else. **

**"Well, um... A-agent..." Spencer Reid was clearly struggling to talk to his team, his friends so Derek patted him lightly on the shoulder and smiled softly over to him. **

**"What he's trying to say is that Reid and I are a couple... And that may be why these messages have been coming through." Morgan spoke nervously and paused slightly in the middle of his explanation, scanning the room briefly to catch his new teams reactions. **

**Reid had edged slightly closer to Morgan after he took over. Warmth radiating between the two. Silent support. **

**The teams faces ranged between shock and pride as the two agents who didn't know Reid was even gay, or their new masculine agent was either and JJ who was proud of her best friend coming out to the rest of the team. **

**"Where's Morgans note?" Prentiss' question brought them all back to what was actually happening. Confused eyes meeting her from everyone. "Rossi and I didn't know and we got notes, Reid is one of the people in the relationship and he got one too." Nods spread around by now, understanding clear on all of their faces. "Surely Morgan should be getting one too." **

**All eyes fell soon yon the newest agent. "I don't think I got one. I'll go check." Morgan quickly vanished from the room and quickly ran to his new desk, before returning to the conference room with a note. "Why do you feel the need to hurt him like this? End it with him before I end him! He was never brought up this way!" **

**Immediately , everyone's minds were working a million miles an hour. Before JJ spoke up. "Spence, who brought you up? This person is obviously shocked at how you turned out." **

**"My mom, but, she lives in Vegas and would never be able to organise something like this. Besides, our sexual orientation is decided by the age of seven." Speeding up as he got to the statistic, Reid easily answered her. **

**"Well." Rossi began. "Who looked after you before then? Or was there anyone else who helped your mom?" The Italian was using the little information they had to create an idea.**

**The young doctors gave turned white, as if he had seen a ghost. Showing how he did have someone else raise him. Opening his mouth, no noise came out, just a small outward breath. **

**"Reid?" Hotch's usually unemotional voice was flooded with concern and a small hint of hope as he rushed round to the skinny man and sat him down.**

**Reid tried to speak again, actually managing to make a noise this time. "My dad." The two words made him feel physically sick. Everyone knew that Spencer and William Reid never saw eye to eye. **

**"Garcia, I need you to find out where William Reid is currently, if he is in the area, it is likely to be him. The letters didn't have stamps on so they must have been hand delivered." Hotch, once again tool command and got everyone focused on the task. **

**"That won't be needed sir." Garcia's voice was even and plain as she spoke. Everyone looked up to her from where she was standing and followed her blank gaze out the rooms window. "He's here." She muttered lightly before snapping back to the rest of the team.**

**"Let me go and talk to him." Reid spoke, standing up quickly and rushing off towards the door. **

**"Reid wait!" Hotch commanded. "Dave and I will walk down, so we end up behind him. JJ I want you to stay with Reid. Morgan and Garcia, I want you to stand just of to one side of them and Prentiss you the other, find an intern and make them stand with you. Clear?" Hotch asked, knowing they would all follow his demands. After a nod from everyone, the team began to filter out of the room and to their positions. **

**JJ and Reid walked the short distance across the bullpen and stood mere inches from William Reid. "H-hello dad." Spencer's voice was fragile and almost broke before he even started talking. **

**Turning on his heels, William turned to see the person who the voice belonged to, his son. "Hello Spencer, did you and your 'team' get your notes?" His voice was loud enough so that everyone could hear. Morgan and Prentiss started to prepare themselves slightly. **

**"Why did you send them? What's wrong with you?" Spencer's anger was raging at his fathers open admission to the repulsive notes he had sent. **

**A low chuckle rumbled through his fathers throat. "What's wrong with me? I'm not the one that's set up wrong! I'm not the one who has decided it's okay to sleep with another man! I'm not the one who only old half his 'team' about his love and I'm not the one who was brought up to be such a feminine man!" **

**"Hey! Calm it down! Rossi and I know Reid would have told us when he was ready, Morgan too!" Emily practically barked.**

**"Leave it Prentiss," Spencer said softly. "He's basically just admitted its his fault I turned out this way..." Reid voice was teasing, vet so slightly so only people who knew him well would notice. **

**"How do you mean this is my fault?" Came the snarled reply.**

**"Well, our sexuality is determined from birth, but it is decided for certain at age 7, and if I remember correctly, you were my main cater until 10. I remember everything, remember?" A grin spread lightly across his face. **

**"You! Are blaming this on me!" Williams posture changed as he became more aggressive. **

**"That's enough, sir!" Morgan barked, waking in front of him, followed by Garcia. The five agents making a small line and silently supporting one another. Morgan reach slowly and put his hand on the small if Reid's back. **

**"Oh, yeah? And what are you gonna do?" William Reid lunged forwards raising one hand. **

**"They are not going to do anything!" Rossi stated as he and Aaron stepped forward, locking handcuffs over his wrists. Hotch spoke next. **

**"William Reid, you are under arrest for threatening Federal agents" he then continued to read his rights and took him away. **

**"You okay Pretty boy?" Morgan asked, stepping i front of his partner. **

**"Yeah." He said quietly, looking away and trying to escape all of their stares. "I'm sorry guys, my dad, he's a bit..." His voice trailed of as he had absolutely no idea what kind of guy his dad was. **

**"We get it Spence, don't worry!" JJ reassured him, rubbing his arm lightly as she walked off. **

**"My dads in jail..." Reid spoke his thoughts aloud. **

**"Spencer, he threatened the whole team and..." Morgan tried to explain to him why until he was cut off.**

**"I know why, this is the first time I've known we're he is going to be since I was 10!" Shock full in his voice as the doctor spoke. **

**END! **

**A/N: sorry for the wait guys! My screen smashed, had to wait for it to be repaired... Hope it was worth it! If you don't understand any if it, feel free to PM me and ask! Thank you guys for reading! ~CrimmyMindsTyper:)**


End file.
